sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Юстиниан I
Фла́вий Пётр Савва́тий Юстиниа́н ( , ), более известный как Юстиниа́н I ( ) или Юстиниан Великий ( ; 483, Тавресий, Верхняя Македония — 14 ноября 565, Константинополь) — византийский император с 1 августа 527 вплоть до своей смерти в 565 году. Сам Юстиниан в указах называл себя Цезарем Флавием Юстинианом Аламанским, Готским, Франкским, Германским, Антским, Аланским, Вандальским, Африканским . Юстиниан, полководец и реформатор, — один из наиболее выдающихся монархов поздней античности. Его правление знаменует собой важный этап перехода от античности к Средневековью и, соответственно, перехода от римских традиций к византийскому стилю правления. Юстиниан был полон амбиций, однако ему не удалось совершить «реставрацию империи» ( )J.F. Haldon, Byzantium in the seventh century (Cambridge, 2003), 17-19. Because of his restoration activities, Justinian has sometimes been called the «Last Roman» in modern historiography, for instance by G.P. Baker (Justinian, New York 1931), or in the Outline of Great Books series (Justinian the Great).. На Западе ему удалось завладеть большой частью земель Западной Римской империи, распавшейся после Великого переселения народов, в том числе Апеннинским полуостровом, юго-восточной частью Пиренейского полуострова и частью Северной Африки. Ещё одним важным событием является поручение Юстиниана о переработке римского права, результатом которого стал новый свод законов — свод Юстиниана ( ). Указом императора, желавшего превзойти Соломона и легендарный Иерусалимский храм , был полностью перестроен сгоревший собор Святой Софии в Константинополе, поражающий своей красотой и великолепием и остававшийся на протяжении тысячи лет самым грандиозным храмом христианского мира. В 529 году Юстиниан закрыл Платоновскую академию в Афинах, в 542 году император упразднил должность консула, возможно, по финансовым причинам. Всё большее поклонение правителю как святому окончательно разрушило иллюзию принципата, что император — первый среди равных ( ). Во время правления Юстиниана произошли первая пандемия чумы в ВизантииФеномен микробной унификации человечества Даниэл М. — Тайные тропы носителей смерти. — Прогресс, 1990. ISBN 5-01-002041-6 и крупнейший бунт в истории Византии и Константинополя — восстание Ника, спровоцированное налоговым гнётом и церковной политикой императора. Происхождение и юность Этническая принадлежность thumb|right|250px|Развалины в [[Юстиниана Прима|Юстиниане Приме]] Относительно происхождения Юстиниана и его семьи существуют различные версии и теории. Большинство источников, в основном греческие и восточные (сирийские, арабские, армянские), а также славянские (целиком основанные на греческих), называют Юстиниана фракийцем; некоторые греческие источники и латинская хроника Виктора Тонненнесиса называют его иллирийцем; наконец Прокопий Кесарийский утверждает, что родиной Юстиниана и Юстина была Дардания. Во всех этих трёх определениях нет противоречия между собой. В начале VI века гражданская администрация Балканского полуострова была разделена между двумя префектурами. Praefectura praetorio per Illyricum, меньшая из них, включала в себя два диоцеза — Дакию и Македонию. Таким образом, когда источники пишут, что Юстин был иллирийцем, они имеют в виду, что он и его семья были жителями иллирийской префектуры. В свою очередь, провинция Дардания входила в диоцез Дакии. Подтверждением фракийской теории происхождения Юстиниана может служить также тот факт, что имя Sabbatius с большой вероятностью происходит от имени древнего фракийского божества Sabazius. Rubin В. Das Zeitalter… S. 81; Jones A. H. M. The Later Roman Empire. Oxf., 1964. P. 267. Вплоть до конца XIX века пользовалась популярностью теория о славянском происхождении Юстиниана, основанная на изданном Никколо Аламанни труде некоего аббата Теофила (Богумила) под названием Iustiniani Vita. В нём вводятся для Юстиниана и его родственников особые имена, имеющие славянское звучание. Так, отец Юстиниана, именуемый по византийским источникам Савватием, был назван Богомилом Istokus, а имя самого Юстиниана звучало как Upravda. Хотя происхождение опубликованной Аллеманом книги вызывало сомнения, теории, основанные на ней, интенсивно развивались до тех пор, пока в 1883 году Джеймс Брайс не произвёл исследований оригинала рукописи в библиотеке дворца Барберини. В опубликованной в 1887 году статье он аргументировал точку зрения, что данный документ не представляет исторической ценности, и сам Богумил едва ли существовал. В настоящее время Iustiniani Vita рассматривается как одна из легенд, связывающих славян с великими деятелями прошлого, такими как Александр Македонский и Юстиниан Место рождения Относительно места рождения Юстиниана Прокопий высказывается совершенно определённо, помещая его в место под названием Тавресий ( ), рядом с фортом Бедериана ( )В «Тайной истории» Бедериана называется местом рождения Юстина.. Об этом месте Прокопий далее говорит, что рядом с ним был впоследствии основан город Юстиниана Прима, руины которого сейчас находятся на юге-востоке Сербии.Sima M. Ćirković, The Serbs, p. 5 Также Прокопий сообщает, что Юстиниан существенно укрепил и произвёл многочисленные улучшения в городе Ульпиана, переименовав его в Юстиниана-Секунда. Рядом он воздвиг ещё один город, назвав его Юстинополис, в честь своего дяди.О постройках, IV, 17-19 Большинство городов Дардании было разрушено в царствование Анастасия мощным землетрясением 518 года. Рядом с разрушенной столицей провинции Скупи был построен Юстинополис, вокруг Тавресия была возведена мощная стена с четырьмя башнями, которую Прокопий называет Тетрапиргия.О постройках, IV, 18 Названия «Бедериана» и «Тавресий» дошли до нашего времени в виде названия деревень Бадер и Таор около Скопье. Оба этих места были исследованы в 1885 году английским археологом Артуром Эвансом, который нашёл там богатый нумизматический материал, подтверждающий важность после V века расположенных здесь поселений. Эванс пришёл к выводу, что район Скопье является местом рождения Юстиниана, подтвердив отождествление старых населённых пунктов с современными деревнями. Семья Юстиниана thumb|300px|right|Консульские диптихи, показывающие полное имя Юстиниана ([[Константинополь, 521 год)]] Имя матери Юстиниана, сестры Юстина, Бигленица приводится в Iustiniani Vita, о недостоверности которой сказано выше. Поскольку другой информации на этот счёт нет, можно считать, что её имя неизвестно. То, что мать Юстиниана была сестрой Юстина, подтверждают многочисленные источники. По поводу отца Юстиниана есть более достоверные известия. В «Тайной истории» Прокопий приводит следующий рассказ: Отсюда мы узнаём имя отца Юстиниана — Савватий. Другой источник, где упоминается это имя — так называемые «Акты по поводу Каллоподия», включённые в хронику Феофана и «Пасхальную хронику» и относящимся к событиям, непосредственно предшествующим восстанию Ника. Там прасины, в ходе разговора с представителем императора, произносят фразу «Лучше бы не родился Савватий, он не породил бы сына-убийцу.»Чекалова, Константинополь У Савватия и его жены было двое детей, Петр Савватий ( ) и Вигилантия ( ). Письменные источники нигде не упоминают настоящее имя Юстиниана, и только на консульских диптихахИзвестно два консульских диптиха Юстиниана, один из которых хранится в Национальной библиотеке Франции, другой в Метрополитен-музее 521 года мы видим надпись , означающую Брак Юстиниана и Феодоры был бездетен, тем не менее у него было шесть племянников и племянниц, из которых Юстин II стал наследником. Ранние годы и царствование Юстина Дядя Юстиниана — Юстин в числе других иллирийских крестьян, спасаясь от крайней нужды, пешком пришел из Бедерианы в Византий и нанялся на военную службу. Прибыв в конце царствования Льва I в Константинополь и поступив на службу в императорскую гвардию, Юстин быстро рос по службе, и уже в царствование Анастасия принимал участие в войнах с Персией в качестве военачальника. Далее Юстин отличился при подавлении восстания Виталиана. Таким образом, Юстин завоевал расположение императора Анастасия и был назначен начальником дворцовой стражи в ранге комита и сенатора. Время прибытия Юстиниана в столицу точно не известно. Предполагается, что это произошло примерно в возрасте двадцати пяти лет, затем в течение некоторого времени Юстиниан изучал богословие и римское право, после чего ему был присвоено звание , то есть личного телохранителя императора. Где-то в это время произошло усыновление и смена имени будущего императора . По смерти Анастасия в 518 году Юстину удалось сравнительно легко захватить власть, несмотря на то, что имелось большое количество более богатых и влиятельных кандидатов. По мнению Прокопия, в этом была воля высших сил, заинтересованных в конечном возвышении Юстиниана. Процедура избрания описана Петром Патрикием. Среди причин, обеспечивших избрание Юстина и возвышение Юстиниана является поддержка патриарха Иоанна II, который был заверен в том, что новая династия будет верна решениям Халкидонского собора, в отличие от про-монофизитски настроенного Анастасия. Вероятно, важную роль в этом сыграл богословски образованный Юстиниан. Непосредственно после избрания Юстина императором он назначил племянника начальником специального корпуса дворцовой стражи, о чём известно из письма папы Гормизда, датированного началом 519 года. В 521 году, как было сказано выше, Юстиниан получает консульское звание, которое он использует для увеличения своей популярности, устраивая великолепные зрелища в цирке, которая выросла настолько, что Сенат обратился к престарелому императору с просьбой назначить Юстиниана своим соправителем. По свидетельству хрониста Иоанна Зонары, Юстин на это предложение ответил отказом. Сенат, тем не менее, продолжал настаивать на возвышении Юстиниана, прося присвоить ему звание , что и произошло до 525 года, когда ему было присвоено высшее звание цезаря. Несмотря на то, что такая блистательная карьера не могла не иметь под собой реального влияния, достоверной информации о роли Юстиниана в управлении империей в этот период нет. С течением времени здоровье императора ухудшалось, усиливалась болезнь, вызванная старым ранением в ногу. Чувствуя приближение смерти, Юстин откликнулся на очередное прошение Сената о назначении Юстиниана соправителем. Церемония, дошедшая до нас в описании Петра Патрикия в трактате Константина Багрянородного, произошла на Пасху, 4 апреля 527 года — Юстиниан и его супруга Феодора были коронованы как август и августа. Юстиниан окончательно получил полную власть после смерти императора Юстина I 1 августа 527 года. Внешность и прижизненные изображения thumb|200px|Юстиниан на мозаике в церкви [[Сант-Аполлинаре-Нуово (Равенна). Подлинность изображения оспаривается]] Описаний внешнего вида Юстиниана сохранилось немного. В своей «Тайной истории» Прокопий описывает Юстиниана следующем образом: Иоанн Малала дополняет, что Юстиниан цвет лица имел светлый, волосы вьющиеся с заметной проплешиной, голова и усы начали рано седеть. Из прижизненных изображений сохранились мозаики церкви Сан-Витале и храма Сант-Аполлинаре-Нуово, оба в Равенне. Первое относят к 547 году, второе позднее примерно на десять лет. В апсиде Сан-Витале император изображен с удлиненным лицом, вьющимися волосами, заметными усами, властным взглядом. На мозаике в храме Сант-Аполлинаре император постаревший, несколько полноватый без усов, с заметным вторым подбородком. thumb|left|В настоящее время считается, что на [[керченский миссорий|керченском миссории изображён император Констанций II]] Юстиниан был изображён на одном из самых больших (36 солидов или ½-фунта) известных медальонов, украденном в 1831 году из Парижского кабинета медалей. Медальон был переплавлен, однако сохранились его изображения и слепок, позволяющий изготавливать с него копии. В Римско-германском музее Кёльна хранится копия статуи Юстиниана из египетского мрамора. Некоторое представление о внешности императора дают сохранившиеся рисунки возведённой в 542 году колонны Юстиниана. Обнаруженный в Керчи в 1891 году и хранящемся сейчас в Эрмитаже серебряный миссорий первоначально считался изображением Юстиниана . Возможно, Юстиниан изображён и на знаменитом диптихе Барберини, хранящемся в Лувре. В правление Юстиниана было выпущено большое количество монет. Известны монеты-донативы в 36 и 4,5 солида, солид с полнофигурным изображением императора в консульском облачении, а также исключительно редкий ауреус весом 5,43 г, чеканенный по староримской стопе. Лицевую сторону всех этих монет занимает либо трехчетвертной, либо профильный бюст императора, в шлеме или без него. Юстиниан и Феодора Яркое изображение ранней карьеры будущей императрицы дано с многочисленными подробностями в «Тайной истории»; Иоанн Эфесский просто отмечает, что «она пришла из борделя» . Несмотря на мнение отдельных исследователей, что все эти утверждения являются недостоверными и преувеличеннымисм. напр. , общепризнанная точка зрения в целом соглашается с описанием событий ранней карьеры Феодоры, данным Прокопием. Первая встреча Юстиниана с Феодорой произошла примерно в 522 году в Константинополе. Затем Феодора покинула столицу, некоторое время провела в Александрии. Каким образом произошла их вторая встреча, достоверно не известно. Известно, что желая жениться на Феодоре Юстиниан просил своего дядю присвоить ей ранг патриции, однако это вызвало сильное противодействие императрицы, и до смерти последней в 523 или 524 году, бракосочетание было невозможным.«Тайная история», IX, 47 Вероятно, с желанием Юстиниана было связано принятие в правление Юстина закона «О браке» ( ), отменившего закон императора Константина I, запрещающий человеку, достигшему сенаторского звания, жениться на блуднице. После вступления в брак Феодора полностью порвала со своим бурным прошлым и была верной женой. Внешняя политика thumb|300px|Территориальные завоевания Восточной Римской Империи при Юстиниане I. Красным, территории по состоянию на 527 год (начало правления) и оранжевым — по состоянию на дату смерти императора — 565 год н. э., наибольшие территориальные владения за всю тысячелетнюю историю [[Византийская империя|Византийской (Восточной Римской) Империи ]] Направления дипломатии Во внешней политике имя Юстиниана связано, прежде всего, с идеей «восстановления Римской империи» или «реконкисты Запада». В настоящее время существует две теории относительно вопроса, когда была поставлена эта цель. Согласно одной из них, в настоящее время более распространённой, идея возврата Запада существовала в Византии начиная с конца V века. Эта точка зрения исходит из тезиса, что после возникновения варварских королевств, исповедующих арианство, должны были сохраниться общественные элементы, которые не признали утрату Римом статуса великого города и столицы цивилизованного мира и не согласились с господствующим положением ариан в религиозной сфере. Альтернативная точка зрения, не отрицающая общего стремления возвратить Запад в лоно цивилизации и ортодоксальной религии, относит возникновение программы конкретных действий после успехов в войне с вандалами. В пользу этого говорят различные косвенные признаки, например, исчезновение из законодательства и государственной документации первой трети VI века слов и выражений, так или иначе упоминавших Африку, Италию и Испанию, а также утрата интереса византийцев к первой столице империи. Войны Юстиниана Внутренняя политика Структура государственной власти Внутренняя организация империи в эпоху Юстиниана в своей основе была заложена преобразованиями Диоклетиана, деятельность которого была продолжена при Феодосии I. Результаты этой работы представлены в знаменитом памятнике Notitia dignitatum, относящемся к началу V века. Этот документ представляет собой подробный перечень всех чинов и должностей гражданского и военного ведомства империи. Он даёт ясное понимание о созданном христианскими монархами механизме, который можно охарактеризовать как бюрократизм. Военное деление империи не везде совпадало с гражданским. Высшая власть была распределена между некоторыми военачальниками, magistri militum. В восточной империи, согласно Notitia dignitatum, их было пять: двое при дворе (magistri militum praesentales) и трое в провинциях Фракии, Иллирии и Востоке (соответственно, magistri militum per Thracias, per Illyricum, per Orientem). Следующими в военной иерархии стояли дуки (duces) и комиты (comites rei militares), эквивалентные викариям гражданской власти, и имеющие ранг spectabilis, однако управляющие округами, уступающими диоцезам в размере. Современник Юстиниана, Прокопий Кесарийский, следующими словами описывает то, как происходили назначения на должности во время его правления: "Ибо по всей Римской державе Юстиниан делал следующее. Отобрав негоднейших людей, он за большие деньги отдавал им для порчи должности. Ибо человеку порядочному или по крайней мере не лишонному здравого рассудка нет никакого смысла отдавать собственные деньги для того, чтобы грабить ни в чем не повинных людей. Получив это золото от тех, кто пришел с ним в согласие, он предоставил им возможность делать с подданымими все, что им заблагорассудится. Тем самым им было суждено разорить все земли под их управление вместе с их населением, с тем чтобы самим в дальнейшем оказаться богачами". (Прокопий Кесарийский "Тайная история" гл. XXI, ч. 9-12). Очень интересен вывод, который Прокопий делает характеризуя назначенцев Юстиниана: "Ибо дошло до того, что само название убийцы и грабителя стало обозначать у них предприимчивого человека". ("Тайная история" гл. XXI, ч. 14). Правительство Основу правительства Юстиниана составляли министры, все носившие титул преславных, под началом которых находилась вся империя. Среди них самым могущественным был префект претории Востока, правивший самой большой из областей империи, также определявший положение в финансах, законодательстве, общественном управлении, судопроизводстве. Вторым по значимости был префект Города — управлявший столицей; затем начальник служб — управляющий императорским домом и канцелярией; квестор Священных Палат— министр юстиции, комит священных щедрот- имперский казначей, комит частных имуществ и комит патримониев — управлявшие имуществом императора; наконец три презентала-начальника городской милиции, которым подчинялся гарнизон столицы. Следующими по значимости были сенаторы — влияние которых при Юстиниане всё более сокращалось и комиты священной консистории — члены императорского совета. Министры Среди министров Юстиниана первым следует назвать квестора Священных Палат-Трибония-министра юстиции и заведующего канцелярией. С его именем неразрывно связано дело законодательных реформ Юстиниана. Родом он был из Памфила и начал службу в нижних чинах канцелярии и благодаря своему трудолюбию и острому уму быстро достиг места начальника отделения канцелярии. С этого момента он привлекается к юридическим реформам и пользуется исключительным расположением императора. В 529 году он назначается на должность дворцового квестора. На Трибония возлагается обязанность председательства в комиссиях редактирующих Дигесты, Кодекс и Институции. Прокопий восхищаясь его умом и мягкостью обращения, тем не менее обвиняет его в алчности и взяточничестве«Прокопий Кесарийский. Война с персами. Война с вандалами. Тайная история»: Наука; Москва; 1993 ISBN 5-02-009494-3. Восстание Ника в значительной степени было вызвано злоупотреблениями Трибония. Но и в самую тяжелую минуту император не покинул своего любимца. Хотя у Трибония отняли квестуру, но дали ему должность начальника служб, а в 535 г он опять был назначен квестором. Трибоний сохранил должность квестора вплоть до смерти в 544 или 545 гг. Другим виновником восстания Ника был префект претории Иоанн Каппадокийский. Будучи незнатного происхождения, он выдвинулся при Юстиниане благодаря природной проницательности и успеху в финансовых предприятиях ему удалось завоевать благосклонность царя и получить должность имперского казначея. Вскоре он был возведен в достоинство illustris и получил должность префекта провинции. Обладая неограниченной властью он запятнал себя неслыханными жестокостями злодеяниями в деле побора подданных империи. Его агентам дозволялись пытки и убийства для достижения цели-увеличения казны самого Иоанна. Достигнув небывалого могущества он составил себе придворную партию и пытался претендовать на трон. Это привело его к открытому столкновению с Феодорой. В ходе восстания Ника он был замещён префектом Фокой. Однако в 534 году Иоанн вернул себе префектуру В 538 году он стал консулом затем патрицием. Только ненависть Феодоры и необычно возросшее честолюбие привели его к падению в 541 году Среди других важных министров первого периода правления Юстиниана следует назвать Гермогена-гунна по происхождению, начальника служб (530—535); его преемника Василида (536—539) квестора в 532 году, кроме того комитов священных щедрот Константина (528—533) и Стратегия (535—537); также комита частных имуществ Флора (531—536). Иоанну Каппадокийскому наследовал в 543 году Петр Барсимес. Начал он как торговец серебром, быстро разбогатевший благодаря купеческой ловкости и торговым махинациям. Поступив в канцелярию, он сумел завоевать расположение императрицы. Феодора начала продвигать фаворита по службе с такой энергией, что это дало повод к сплетням. На посту префекта он продолжил практику Иоанна незаконных поборов и финансовых злоупотреблений. Спекуляции хлебом в 546 году привели к голоду в столице и народному волнению. Император был вынужден сместить Петра, несмотря на защиту Феодоры. Впрочем её усилиями он вскоре получил место имперского казначея. Даже после смерти покровительницы он сохранил влияние и в 555 году вернулся в префекты претории и сохранял эту должность до 559 году объединяя её с казначейством. Другой Петр на протяжении многих лет исполнял обязанности начальника служб и был одним из самых влиятельных министров Юстиниана. Родом он был из Фессалоник и первоначально был адвокатом в Константинополе, где прославился своим красноречием и юридическими познаниями. В 535 году Юстиниан поручил Петру ведение переговоров с королем остготов Теодатом. Хотя Петр вел переговоры с исключительным мастерством, он оказался в заключении в Равенне и вернулся домой только в 539 году Вернувшийся посол был осыпан наградами и получил высокий пост начальника служб. Такое внимание к дипломату дало повод к сплетням о его причастности к убийству Амаласунты. В 552 году он получил квестуру, продолжая оставаться начальником служб. Петр занимал свою должность вплоть до смерти в 565 году. Должность унаследовал его сын Феодор. Среди высших военачальников многие совмещали воинский долг с государственными и придворными постами. Полководец Ситт последовательно занимал места консула, патриция и наконец достиг высокой должности magister militum praesentalis. Велисарий, кроме военных постов, был ещё комитом священных конюшен, затем комитом телохранителей и оставался в этой должности до смерти. Нарсес исполнял ряд должностей во внутренних покоях царя-был кубикуларием, спатарием, главным начальником покоев-завоевав исключительное доверие императора был одним из самых главных хранителей тайн. Фавориты К числу фаворитов необходимо прежде всего отнести Маркелла — комита телохранителей императора. Человека справедливого, в высшей степени честного, в преданности к императору доходившего до самозабвения. Влияние на императора он имел почти безграничное; Юстиниан писал, что Маркелл никогда не покидает его царской особы и вызывает удивление его приверженность к справедливости. Так же значимым фаворитом Юстиниана был евнух и полководец Нарсес, многократно доказавший императору свою верность и ни разу не попавший под его подозрение. Даже Прокопий Кессарийский ни разу ни отозвался о Нарсесе дурно, называя его человеком чересчур энергичным и смелым для евнуха. Будучи гибким дипломатом, Нарсес вёл переговоры с персами, а также во время восстания Ника сумел подкупить и завербовать многих сенаторов, после чего получил должность препозита священной опочивальни, своего рода первого советника императора. Чуть позже император доверил ему завоевание Италии у готов. Нарсес сумел разгромить готов и уничтожить их царство, после чего был назначен на пост экзарха Италии. Другой особой, о которой нельзя забыть, является жена Велисария, Антонина — обер-гофмейстерина и подруга Феодоры. Прокопий о ней пишет почти также дурно, как и о самой царице. Молодость она провела бурную и постыдную, но и, будучи замужем за Велисарием, многократно была в центре придворных сплетен из-за своих скандальных похождений. Всеобщее удивление вызывает страсть Велисария к ней, которую приписывали колдовству, и снисходительность, с которой он прощал все похождения Антонины. Из-за жены полководец многократно был вовлекаем в постыдные, часто преступные дела, которые императрица вершила через свою фаворитку. Строительная деятельность thumb|right|200px|Ангел показывает Юстиниану модель Собора святой Софии Разрушения, имевшие место во время восстания Ника, позволили Юстиниану перестроить и преобразить Константинополь. Император оставил своё имя в истории, построив шедевр византийского зодчества — Собор Святой Софии. Современник Юстиниана, Прокопий Кесарийский, так описывает деятельность императора на поприще строительства: "Видя, что водопровод города пришел в негодность и доставляет в город лишь малую часть воды, они Юстиниана пренебрегали этим и не желали хоть что-нибудь выделить на него, не смотря на то что огромные толпы постоянно давились у источников, и все бани были закрыты. Между тем на морское строительство и другие нелепицы они без единого слова швыряли огромные деньги, повсюду в пригородах что-то воздвигалось, как будто им не достаточно дворцов, в которых всегда охотно жили царствовавшие ранее василевсы. Не из соображений бережливости, но ради погибели человеческой они решили пренебречь строительством водопровода, так как никто и нигде более Юстиниана не был готов подлыми путями присвоить себе деньги и тотчас же еще более скверным образом их потратить". (Прокопий Кесарийский "Тайная история" гл. XXVI, ч. 23-24). Заговоры и восстания Восстание Ника Партийная схема в Константинополе заложилась ещё до воцарения Юстиниана. «Зеленым» — часто сторонникам монофизитства — благоволил Анастазий, «синие» — чаще сторонники Халкидонского вероисповедания — усилились при Юстине, им же несмотря на свои симпатии к монофизитам покровительствовала новая императрица Феодора, поскольку в своё время они спасли её семью. Энергичные действия Юстиниана, при абсолютном произволе чиновничества, постоянно растущие налоги подогревали недовольство народа, распаляя ещё и религиозный конфликт. 13 января 532 г. выступления «зеленых», начавшиеся с обычных жалоб императору на притеснения со стороны чиновников, переросли в бурный мятеж с требованием сместить Иоанна Каппадокийского и Трибониана. После неудачной попытки императора повести переговоры и увольнения Трибониана и двух других его министров, острие мятежа было направлено уже на него. Бунтовщики попытались свергнуть непосредственно Юстиниана и поставить во главу государства сенатора Гипатия, который был племянником поддерживавшего зелёных и монофизитов покойного императора Анастасия I. К мятежникам примкнули недовольные засильем арианских наёмников императора и высокими налогами «синие». Лозунгом восстания стал клич «Ника!» («Побеждай!»), каким подбадривали цирковых борцов. Несмотря на продолжение восстания и начало беспорядков на улицах города, Юстиниан остался в Константинополе по просьбе жены Феодоры: Опираясь на ипподром, где они собирались короновать Гипатия, бунтовщики казались непобедимыми и фактически осадили Юстиниана во дворце. Только совместными усилиями объединенных войск Велисария и Мунда, оставшихся преданными императору, удалось выбить мятежников из опорных пунктов. Прокопий рассказывает, что у ипподрома было убито до 30000 невооружённых гражданJ. Norwich, Byzantium: The Early Centuries, 200. По настоянию ФеодорыDiehl, Charles. Theodora, Empress of Byzantium (© 1972 by Frederick Ungar Publishing, Inc., transl. by S.R. Rosenbaum from the original French Theodora, Imperatice de Byzance), 89., Юстиниан казнил племянников Анастасия. Заговор Артабана В ходе восстания в Африке Прейека — племянница императора, жена погибшего наместника, попала в плен к мятежникам. Когда, казалось, избавления уже не было, спаситель явился в лице молодого армянского офицера Артабана, разбившего Гонтариса и освободившего принцессу. По пути домой между офицером и Прейектой возник роман, и она обещала ему свою руку. По возвращении в Константинополь Артабан был милостиво принят императором и осыпан наградами, назначен наместником Ливии и командиром федератов — magister militum in praesenti comes foederatorum. В разгар подготовки к свадьбе все надежды Артабана рухнули: в столице объявилась его первая жена, о которой он давно забыл, и которая не помышляла о возвращении к мужу, пока он был безвестен. Она явилась к императрице и побудила её разорвать помолвку Артабана и Прейеки и требовать воссоединения супругов. Помимо того, Феодора настояла на скором браке принцессы с Иоанном, сыном Помпея и внуком Гипания. Артабан был глубоко уязвлен сложившейся ситуацией и даже сожалел о службе римлянам. В 548 году, вскоре после смерти Феодоры, все её противники воспряли духом. Иоанн Каппадокийский вернулся в столицу, и двор охватила интрига. Артабан немедленно развелся с женой. В то же время Арсак, родственник Артабана и князь рода Арсакидов, был уличен в сношениях с персами и по приказу царя был высечен. Это побудило Арсака склонять Артабана к козням против императора. «''И ты, — сказал он, — будучи мне родственником, ни в чём не сочувствуешь мне, претерпевшему ужасное унижение; я же, дорогой мой, очень сожалею о твоей судьбе с этими двумя женами, из которых одной ты не по заслугам лишен, а с другой по принуждению должен жить. Поэтому никто, конечно, у кого есть хоть капля разума, не должен отказываться от участия в убийстве Юстиниана под предлогом трусости или какого либо страха: ведь он постоянно без всякой охраны сидит до поздней ночи, толкуя с допотопными старцами из духовенства, переворачивая со всем рвением книги христианского учения. А кроме того, — продолжал он, — никто из родственников Юстиниана не пойдет против тебя. Самый могущественный из них — Герман, как я думаю, очень охотно примет участие в этом деле вместе с тобою, а равно и его дети; они ещё юноши, и телом и душою готовы напасть на него 300 и пылают против него гневом. Я питаю надежду, что они и сами схватятся за это дело. Они чувствуют себя обиженными им настолько, как никто из нас, ни из других армян''».Прокопий Кесарийский. Война с готами. О постройках": Арктос; Москва; 1996, с 300—301 ISBN 5-85551-143-X Германос, племянник Юстиниана, недавно похоронил брата Боранда, у которого была единственная дочь. При разделе наследства Юстиниан настоял, чтоб большая часть наследства осталась за девушкой, что не понравилось Германосу. На него и возлагали надежды заговорщики. Они при помощи молодого армянина Ханаранга обратились к Юстину (сыну Германоса) с просьбой вовлечь отца в заговор. Однако Юстин отказался и передал всё Германосу. Тот обратился к Маркеллу, начальнику стражи, за советом — следует ли всё выдать царю. Маркелл посоветовал подождать и при помощи Юстина и Леонтия, племянника Афанасия, выведал планы заговорщиков — убить императора после того, как вернется Велизарий, выехавший из Италии в Византию. Тогда он сообщил обо всём царю. Юстиниан обвинил Германоса и Юстина в сокрытии заговора. Но Маркелл заступился за них, сообщив, что это был его совет — подождать и выведать планы заговорщиков. Артабан и остальные мятежники были схвачены и заключены в тюрьму. Впрочем, Артабан вернул себе милость императора и в 550 году был назначен magister militum Thracie и вместо Ливия отправлен командовать захватом Сицилии.Ш. Диль. Юстиниан и Византийская цивилизация в VI веке. СПб., Типография Альтшулера 1908 г. книга 1 гл 3 Заговор аргиропратов Осенью 562 года некий был нанят аргиропратом Маркеллом и Сергием, племянником куратора одного из императорских дворцов Еферия с целью убийства императора. Авлабий должен был убить Юстиниана в триклинии, где Юстиниан бывал перед выходом. Авлабий, не найдя способа самостоятельно проникнуть в триклиний доверился иппарху Евсевию и логофету Иоанну. Евсевий предупредил императора о покушении и задержал заговорщиков обнаружив у них мечи. Маркелл покончил с собой бросившись на свой меч. Сергий скрылся во Влахернской церкви и там был схвачен. После ареста его убеждали дать показания против Велисария и банкира Иоанна, что они сочувствовали заговору, как и банкир Вит и куратор Велисария — Павел. Оба выживших заговорщика были выданы Прокопию и подвергнуты допросу, в ходе которого показали против Велисария. 5 декабря на тайном совете в присутствии патриарха Евтихия и самого Велисария император приказал зачитать повинную заговорщиков, после чего Велисарий был лишен должностей и посажен под домашний арест. Опала Велисария продолжалась более полугода, только после смещения Прокопия, выяснилось лжесвидетельство заговорщиков и Велисарий был прощен.Феофан Византиец с 182—183 Положение провинций В Notitia dignatotum гражданская власть отделена от военной, каждая из них составляет отдельное ведомство. Эта реформа относится ко времени Константина Великого. В гражданском отношении вся империя была разделена на четыре области (префектуры), во главе которых стояли префекты претория. Префектуры подразделялись на диоцезы, управляемые заместителями префекта (vicarii praefectorum). Диоцезы, в свою очередь, делились на провинции. Сев на престол Константина, Юстиниан застал империю весьма в обрезанном виде- распад империи начавшийся после смерти Феодосия только набирал обороты. Западную часть империи разделили варварские королевства, в Европе Византия удерживала только Балканы и то без Далмации. В Азии ей принадлежала вся Малая Азия, Армянское нагорье, Сирия до Ефрата, Северная Аравия, Палестина. В Африке удавалось удерживать только Египет и Киренаику. В целом империя делилась на 64 провинции объединенные в две префектуры- Восток(51 провинция1)и Иллирик(13 провинций). Положение в провинциях было крайне тяжелое Египет и Сирия проявляли тенденцию к отделению. Александрия представляла собой оплот монофизитов. Палестину сотрясали диспуты сторонников и противников оригенизма. Армении постоянно угрожали войной Сасаниды, Балканы тревожили остготы и усиливающиеся славянские народы. Юстиниану предстояла огромная работа, даже если бы он занимался только сохранением границ. Константинополь Армения Армения, разделённая между Византией и Персией и являющаяся ареной борьбы между двумя державами, имела большое стратегическое значение для империи. С точки зрения военного управления, Армения находилась на особом положении, видном из того, что в рассматриваемый период в Понтийском диоцезе с его одиннадцатью провинциями имелся всего лишь один дукс, dux Armeniae, власть которого распространялась на три провинции, на Армению I и II и Полемонийский Понт. При дуксе Армении находились: 2 полка конных лучников, 3 легиона, 11 отрядов конницы по 600 человек, 10 когорт пехоты по 600 человек. Из них кавалерия, два легиона и 4 когорты стояли непосредственно в Армении.Адонц, с. 97 В начале царствования Юстиниана во Внутренней Армении усилилось движение против имперских властей, которое вылилось в открытое восстание, главной причиной которого, по свидетельству Прокопия Кесарийского, заключалась в обременительных налогах — правитель Армении Акакий производил незаконные поборы и обложил страну небывалым налогом до четырёх кентинариев. Для исправления положения был принят императорский указ о реорганизации военного управления в Армении и назначении в качестве военного руководителя региона СитыОб этом Сите Прокопий и Иоанн Малала сообщают, что он был женат на сестре Феодоры, Комито с приданием ему четырёх легионов.Адонц, с. 132—134 Прибыв, Сита обещал похлопотать у императора об отмене нового обложения, однако в результате действий смещённых местных сатрапов, вынужден был вступить в битву с восставшими и погиб. После гибели Ситы император послал против армян Вузу, который, действуя энергично, вынудил их обратиться за защитой к персидскому царю Хосрову Великому.Прокопий Кесарийский. Война с персами. II. 3. Во время всего царствования Юстиниана в Армении велось интенсивное военное строительство. Из четырёх книг трактата «О постройках» одна полностью посвящена Армении. Реформа государственного управления, проводимая в правление Юстиниана, существенно отразилась на положении в Армении. Выпущенная весной 535 года 8-я новелла упраздняла практику покупки должностей за деньги, так называемый суффрагий ( ). Согласно приложению к этой новелле, правители Армении Второй и Армении Большой платили за свои должности по первому разряду, а Армении Первой — по второму. Далее последовали реформы, направленных на романизацию Армении. Относящаяся к этому вопросу 31-я новелла «Об учреждении четырёх правителях Армении» относится к 536 году. Новелла установила новое административное деление Армении в составе четырёх областей (Внутренняя, Вторая, Третья и Четвёртая Армении), каждая из которых имеет свой способ управления. Комит Третьей Армении в ранге Юстинианова комита объединял гражданское и военное руководство своей провинцией. Помимо прочего, новелла закрепила включение в число провинций ранее считавшихся формально независимых областей.Адонц, с. 165—173 В развитие реформы было выпущено несколько указов, направленных на уменьшение роли традиционной местной аристократии. Эдикт «''О порядке наследования у армян''» отменял традицию, согласно которой наследовать могли только мужчины. Новелла 21 «''О том, чтобы и армяне во всём следовали римским законам''» повторяет положения эдикта уточняя, что правовые нормы Армении не должны отличаться от имперских. Африканские провинции Балканы Италия Отношения с евреями и самаритянами Вопросы, посвящённые статусу и юридическим особенностям положения евреев в империи посвящено значительное количество законов, выпущенных в предшествующие правления. Один из наиболее значительных до-юстиниановких сборников законов, Кодекс Феодосия, созданный в правление императоров Феодосия II и Валентиниана III, содержал 42 закона, специально посвящённых евреям. Законодательство, хотя и ограничивало возможности пропаганды иудаизма, предоставляло права еврейским общинам в городах. С первых лет своего правления, Юстиниан, руководствуясь принципом «Одно государство, одна религия, один закон», ограничивал права представителей других конфессий. Новелла 131 устанавливала, что церковный закон по своему статусу равен закону государства. Новелла 537 года устанавливала, что евреи должны облагаться полными муниципальными налогами, однако не могли занимать официальные должности. Синагоги разрушались; в остававшихся синагогах запрещалось читать книги Ветхого Завета по древнему еврейскому тексту, который должен был быть заменен греческим или латинским переводом. Это вызвало раскол в среде еврейского священничества, консервативные священники наложили херем на реформаторов. Иудаизм, согласно кодексу Юстиниана, не рассматривался как ересь и относился к числу , однако самаритяне были включены в ту же категорию, что язычники и еретики. Кодекс запрещал еретикам и евреям свидетельствовать против православных христиан. Все эти притеснения вызвали в начале царствования Юстиниана восстание в Палестине иудеев и близких им по вере самаритян под руководством Юлиана бен Сабара. При помощи арабов-гассанидов восстание было жестоко подавлено в 531 году. В ходе подавления восстания было убито и обращено в рабство свыше 100 тыс. самаритян, народ которых в результате почти исчез.«Тайная история», XI, 24-30 По свидетельству Иоанна Малалы, оставшиеся в живых 50 тысяч человек бежали в Иран за помощью к шаху Каваду. В конце своего царствования Юстиниан снова обратился к еврейскому вопросу, и выпустил в 553 году новеллу 146. Создание новеллы было вызвано непрекращающимся конфликтом еврейских традиционалистов и реформаторов по поводу языка богослужения. Юстиниан, руководствуясь мнением Отцов Церкви о том, что евреи исказили текст Ветхого Завета, запретил Талмуд, равно как и его комментарии (Гемара и Мидраш). Допускалось использование только греческих текстов, наказания для диссидентов были усилены. Религиозная политика Религиозные взгляды thumb|right|250px|[[Собор Святой Софии (Константинополь)|Собор Святой Софии, возведенный по приказу императора Юстиниана I]] Воспринимая себя как наследника римских цезарей, Юстиниан считал своей обязанностью воссоздать Римскую империю, желая при этом, чтобы в государстве был один закон и одна вера. Исходя из принципа абсолютной власти, он полагал, что в хорошо устроенном государстве все должно было подлежать императорскому вниманию. Понимая важность церкви для государственного управления, он прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы она исполняла его волю. Является дискуссионным вопрос о первичности государственных или религиозных интересов Юстиниана. Известно, по крайней мере, что император был автором многочисленных писем на религиозные темы, адресованных папам и патриархам, а также трактатов и церковных песнопенийТруды Юстиниана см. в Минь, Patrologia Graeca, т. 86.. Вот что писал об отношении к церкви и христианской вере современник императора, Прокопий Кесарийский: "В христианской вере он, казалось, был тверд, но и это обернулось гибелью для подданных. В самом деле, он позволял священнослужителям безнаказанно притеснять соседей, и, когда они захватывали прилегающие к их владениям земли, он разделял их радость, полагая, что подобным образом он проявляет свое благочестие. И творя суд по таким делам, он считал, что совершает благое дело, если кто-либо, прикрываясь святынями, удалялся, присвоив то, что ему не принадлежало". (Прокопий Кесарийский "Тайная история" гл. ХIII, ч. 4,5). В соответствии со своим стремлением, Юстиниан считал своим правом не только решать вопросы, связанные с руководством церкви и её собственности, но и устанавливать среди своих подданных определенную догму. Какого религиозного направления придерживался император, такого же направления должны были придерживаться и его подданные. Юстиниан регулировал быт духовенства, замещал по своему усмотрению высшие иерархические должности, выступал в качестве посредника и судьи в клире. Он покровительствовал церкви в лице её служителей, способствовал постройке храмов, монастырей, умножению их привилегий; наконец, император устанавливал вероисповедное единство среди всех подданных империи, давал последним норму правоверного учения, участвовал в догматических спорах и давал заключительное решение по спорным догматическим вопросам. Подобная политика светского преобладания в религиозных и церковных делах, вплоть до тайников религиозных убеждений человека, особенно ярко проявленная Юстинианом, получила в истории название цезарепапизма, и этот император считается одним из наиболее типичных представителей такого направления. Современные исследователи выделяют следующие фундаментальные принципы религиозных взглядов Юстиниана: * Верность оросу Халкидонского собора; * Верность идее православия св. Кирилла Александрийского, чтобы убедить его сторонников вернуться в лоно господствующей церкви; * "Неохалкидонизм", "Юстинианизм" - творческий синтез христологии Халкидонского собора и учения св. Кирилла Александрийского - Юстиниан и поддерживавшие его полемисты признали отвергнутые даже Эфесским собором "12 анафематизмов" Кирилла Александрийского, а расхождения христологии Кирилла и Халкидона объясняли терминологическими неточностями Кирилла в силу неразработанности терминологии в его время. Утверждалось, что на самом деле Кирилл якобы был сторонником халкидонского вероучения (символ веры, например, Армянской апостольской церкви на армянском языке в силу особенностей армянского языка действительно можно истолковать именно так - но использованную самим Кириллом христологическую формулу Аполлинария Лаодикейского на древнегреческом языке Пятый Вселенский собор безоговорочно осудил). Отношения с Римом Отношения с монофизитами В религиозном отношении царствование Юстиниана было противостояние ''диофизитов'' или православных, если признавать их доминирующей конфессией, и монофизитов. Хотя император был привержен православию, он был выше этих разногласий, желая найти компромисс и установить религиозное единство. С другой стороны, жена его симпатизировала монофизитам. В рассматриваемый период монофизитство, влиятельное в восточных провинциях — в Сирии и Египте, не было едино. Выделялись как минимум две большие группы — не идущие на компромиссы акефалы и те, кто принял «Энотикон» Зенона. Монофизитство было объявлено ересью на Халкидонском соборе 451 года. Предшествующие Юстиниану византийские императоры V и VI веков Флавий Зенон и Анастасий I положительно относились к монофизитству, что только напрягало религиозные отношения между Константинополем и римскими епископами. Юстин I обратил вспять эту тенденцию и подтвердил халкидонскую доктрину, открыто осуждающую монофизитство. Юстиниан, продолживший религиозную политику своего дяди Юстина, пытался навязать абсолютное религиозное единство своих подданных, заставляя их принимать компромиссы, по его мнению, удовлетворяющие все стороны - и миафизитов, и диофизитов Рима, Церкви Востока, Сирии и Палестины. Он заимствовал у сирийской церкви "несториан" и Церкви Востока культ Девы Марии, апологетом которого был Ефрем Сирин, и культ сохраняется с тех пор в римской церкви. Но к концу жизни Юстиниан стал жёстче относиться к диофизитам, особенно при проявлении им афтародокетства, но он умер прежде, чем успел опубликовать законодательство, повышающее значение этих его догм. Разгром оригенизма Вокруг учения Оригена Александрийского копья ломали начиная с III века. С одной стороны, его работы встречали благосклонное внимание у таких великих Отцов, как Иоанн Златоуст, Григорий Нисский, с другой стороны, такие крупные богословы, как Пётр Александрийский, Епифаний Кипрский, блаженный Иероним громили оригенистов, обвиняя их в язычестве. Путаницу в споры вокруг учения Оригена внесло то, что ему стали приписывать идеи некоторых его последователей, тяготевших к гностицизму — главными обвинениями, выдвигаемыми против оригенистов, было то, что они якобы проповедовали переселение душ и апокатастасис. Тем не менее, число сторонников Оригена росло, в их числе были столь великие богословы, как мученик Памфил (написавший Апологию Оригену) и Евсевий Кесарийский, имевший в своём распоряжении архив Оригена. В V веке страсти вокруг оригенизма поулеглись, но в начале VI века В Палестине разражается богословская буря. Сириец Стефан бар-Судаили пишет «Книгу святого Иерофея», смешивая воедино оригенизм, гностицизм и каббалу и приписывая авторство св. Иерофею ученику св Дионисия Ареопагита. В палестинских монастырях начинается богословская смута. Всего за несколько лет беспорядки охватили почти всю Палестину, и более того, оригенисты появились в Великой Лавре. В 531 году 92—летний прп. Савва Освященный едет в Константинополь просить Юстиниана помочь восстановить Палестину после самаритянской войны, и между делом просит найти способ усмирить смутьянов-оригенистов, учинивших беспорядки в Новой Лавре. Юстиниан разразился гневным посланием патриарху Мине с требованием осудить оригенизмСлово благочестивейшего императора Юстиниана против Оригена. Деяния вселенских соборов, изданные в русском переводе Казанской духовной академией. Том 5. Собор константинопольский 2-й. Вселенский пятый. Казань 1913 г. с. 262. Дело с разгромом оригенизма затянулось на целых 10 лет. Будущий папа Пелагий, посетивший Палестину в конце 530-х годов, проезжая через Константинополь, сказал Юстиниану, что ереси у Оригена он не находит, но в Великой Лавре нужно навести порядок. После смерти святого Саввы Освященного защитниками чистоты монашества выступили святые Кириак, Иоанн Исихаст и Варсонуфий. Новолаврские оригенисты очень быстро нашли влиятельных сторонников. В 541 году они под предводительством Нонна и епископа Леонтия напали на Великую Лавру и избили её насельников. Некоторые из них бежали к Антиохийскому патриарху Ефрему, который на соборе 542 года впервые осудил оригенистов. При поддержке епископов Леонтия, Домициана Анкирского и Феодора Кесарийского Нонн потребовал от Иерусалимского патриарха Петра вычеркнуть из диптихов имя Антиохийского патриарха Ефрема. Это требование вызвало огромное волнение в православном мире. Опасаясь влиятельных покровителей оригенистов и осознавая невозможность осуществления их требования, Иерусалимский патриарх Пётр тайно призвал архимандритов Великой Лавры и монастыря Святого Феодосия Геласия и Софрония и повелел им составить сочинение против оригенствующих, к которому бы прилагалось прошение о сохранении в диптихах имени Антиохийского патриарха Ефрема. Это сочинение патриарх послал самому императору Юстиниану, приложив к нему своё личное послание, в котором подробно описал все злоучения и беззакония оригенистов. Константинопольский патриарх Мина, а особенно представитель Римского папы Пелагий горячо поддержали обращение насельников Лавры Святого Саввы. По этому поводу в 543 году в Константинополе прошёл собор, на котором были осуждены Домициан Анкирский, Феодор Аскида и ересь оригенизма в целом.А. Кураев. Раннее христианство и переселение душ. «Троицкое слово». Москва. 2001.А. В. Карташев. Вселенские Соборы Пятый Вселенский собор Примирительная политика Юстиниана по отношению к монофизитам вызвала недовольство в Риме и в Константинополь в 535 году прибыл папа Агапит I, который совместно с ортодоксальной партией акимитов выразил резкое неприятие политики патриарха Анфима, и Юстиниан вынужден был уступить. Анфим был смещён, и на его место назначен убеждённый православный пресвитер Мина. Сделав уступку в вопросе о патриархе, Юстиниан не отказался от дальнейших попыток примирения с монофизитами. Для этого император поднял известный вопрос о «трех главах», то есть о трех церковных писателях V века, Феодоре Мопсуестийском, Феодорите Киррском и Иве Эдесском, относительно которых монофизиты ставили в упрек Халкидонскому собору то, что вышеназванные писатели, несмотря на свой несторианский образ мыслей, не были на нём осуждены. Юстиниан признал, что в данном случае монофизиты правы и что православные должны им сделать уступку. Это желание императора вызвало возмущение западных иерархов, так как они видели в этом посягательство на авторитет Халкидонского собора, после которого мог последовать аналогичный пересмотр решений Никейского собора. Также возник вопрос, можно ли анафематствовать умерших, ведь все три писателя умерли ещё в предыдущем столетии. Наконец, некоторые представители Запада держались того мнения, что император своим указом совершает насилие над совестью членов церкви. Последнее сомнение почти не существовало в восточной церкви, где вмешательство императорской власти в решение догматических споров закреплено было долговременной практикой. В итоге, указ Юстиниана общецерковного значения не получил. С целью повлиять на положительное решение вопроса, Юстиниан вызвал тогдашнего папу Вигилия в Константинополь, где тот и прожил более семи лет. Первоначальная позиция папы, который по прибытии открыто восстал против указа Юстиниана и отлучил от церкви константинопольского патриарха Мину, изменилась и в 548 году он издал осуждение трех глав, так называемый ludicatum, и таким образом присоединил свой голос к голосу четырёх восточных патриархов. Однако западная церковь не одобрила уступки Вигилия. Под влиянием западной церкви папа начал колебаться в своем решении и взял обратно ludicatum. В таких обстоятельствах Юстиниан решил прибегнуть к созыву Вселенского собора, который и собрался в Константинополе в 553 году. Результаты собора оказались, в целом, соответствующими воле императора. Отношения с язычниками Юстинианом были предприняты шаги для окончательного искоренения остатков язычества. В 529 году он закрыл знаменитую философскую школу в Афинах. Это имело преимущественно символическое значение, так как к моменту события эта школа утратила лидирующее положение среди образовательных учреждений империи после того, как был основан в V веке при Феодосии II Константинопольский университет. После закрытия школы при Юстиниане афинские профессора подверглись изгнанию, часть из них переселилась в Персию, где встретили в лице Хосрова I почитателя Платона; имущество школы было конфисковано. Иоанн Эфесский писал: «В том же году, в котором св. Бенедикт разрушил последнее языческое национальное святилище в Италии, а именно храм Аполлона в священной роще на Монте Кассино, была также разрушена твердыня античного язычества в Греции». С этих пор Афины утратили окончательно свое былое значение культурного центра и превратились в глухой провинциальный город. Полного искоренения язычества Юстиниан не достиг; оно продолжало скрываться в некоторых малодоступных местностях.Васильев, Прокопий Кесарийский пишет, что преследование язычников велось не столько из желания утвердить христианство, сколь из жажды прибрать к рукам золото языческих храмов«Прокопий Кесарийский. Война с персами. Война с вандалами. Тайная история»: Наука; Москва; 1993 ISBN 5-02-009494-3 Реформы Политические взгляды Юстиниан без споров наследовал престол, сумев заранее искусно устранить всех видных соперников и приобрести расположение влиятельных групп общества; церкви (даже римским папам) он нравился своим строгим православием; сенаторскую аристократию он приманил обещанием поддержки всех её привилегий и увлек почтительной лаской обращения; роскошью празднеств и щедростью раздач он завоевал привязанность столичных низов. Мнения современников о Юстиниане были весьма различны. Даже в оценке Прокопия, служащего главным источником для истории императора, встречаются противоречия: в одних сочинениях («Войны» и «Постройки») он восхваляет превосходные успехи широких и смелых завоевательных предприятий Юстиниана и преклоняется перед его художественным гением, а в других («Тайная история») резко чернит его память, называя императора «злым глупцом» (μωροκακοήθης). Все это сильно затрудняет достоверное восстановление духовного образа царя. Несомненно, в личности Юстиниана негармонично переплетались умственные и нравственные контрасты. Он замышлял обширнейшие планы увеличения и усиления государства, но не обладал достаточными творческими силами для того, чтобы их цельно и полно построить; он претендовал на роль реформатора, а мог только хорошо усваивать не им выработанные идеи. Он был прост, доступен и воздержан в своих привычках — и вместе с тем, вследствие самомнения, выросшего из успеха, окружил себя напыщеннейшим этикетом и небывалой роскошью. Прямота и известное добросердечие исказились у него мало-помалу коварством и лживостью правителя, принужденного постоянно отстаивать удачно захваченную власть от всякого рода опасностей и покушений. Благожелательность к людям, которую он проявлял нередко, портилась частой местью врагам. Щедрость по отношению к бедствующим классам совмещалась в нём с алчностью и неразборчивостью в средствах добывания денег для обеспечения представительства, соответствующего его понятиям о собственном достоинстве. Стремление к справедливости, о которой он постоянно говорил, подавлялось непомерной жаждой господства и вырастающим на такой почве высокомерием. Он заявлял притязания на безграничный авторитет, а воля у него была в опасные минуты часто слабая и нерешительная; он подпадал под влияние не только сильной характером жены своей Феодоры, но иногда даже ничтожных людей, обнаруживая даже трусость. Все эти добродетели и пороки мало-помалу объединялись около выступавшей на первый план, ярко выраженной склонности к деспотизму. Под её влиянием его благочестие превращалось в религиозную нетерпимость и воплощалось в жестоких преследованиях за уклонение от признанной им веры. Все это приводило к результатам очень смешанного достоинства, и ими одними трудно объяснить, почему Юстиниан сопричислен к разряду «великих», а царствование его приобрело такое крупное значение. Дело в том, что, помимо указанных свойств, Юстиниан обладал замечательным упорством в проведении принятых начал и положительно феноменальной трудоспособностью. Он хотел, чтобы каждое мельчайшее распоряжение, касающееся политической и административной, религиозной и умственной жизни империи, исходило от него лично и всякий спорный вопрос в тех же областях к нему возвращался. Лучше всего истолковывает историческую фигуру царя тот факт, что этот выходец из темной массы провинциального крестьянства сумел прочно и твердо усвоить себе две грандиозные идеи, завещанные ему традицией великого мирового прошлого: римскую (идею всемирной монархии) и христианскую (идею царства Божия). Объединение обеих в одну теорию и проведение последней через посредство светского государства составляет оригинальность концепции, которая сделалась сущностью политической доктрины Византийской империи; дело Юстиниана является первой попыткой формулировки системы и её насаждения в жизни. Всемирное государство, создаваемое волей самодержавного государя — такова была мечта, которую лелеял царь с самого начала царствования. Оружием намеревался он возвратить утерянные старые римские территории, затем — дать общий закон, которым обеспечено будет благосостояние жителей, наконец — утвердить веру, которая соединит все народы в поклонении единому истинному Богу. Таковы три основания, на которых Юстиниан рассчитывал построить свое могущество. Он незыблемо верил в него: «нет ничего выше и святее императорского величества»; «сами создатели права сказали, что воля монарха имеет силу закона»; «кто же может истолковать тайны и загадки закона, как не тот, кто один может его творить?»; «он один способен проводить дни и ночи в труде и бодрствовании, чтобы думать думу о благе народа». Даже среди высокородных императоров не было человека, который бы в большей степени, чем Юстиниана обладал бы чувством императорского достоинства и преклонением перед римской традицией. Все его указы и письма преисполнены воспоминаниями о Великом Риме в истории которого он черпал вдохновение Юстиниан первый отчетливо противопоставлял народной воле «милость Божию», как источник верховной власти. С его времени зарождается теория об императоре, как «равном апостолам» (ίσαπόστολος), получающем благодать прямо от Бога и стоящем над государством и над церковью. Бог помогает ему побеждать врагов, издавать справедливые законы. Войны Юстиниана получают уже характер крестовых походов (везде, где император будет господином, воссияет правая вера). Всякий акт свой он ставит «под покровительство св. Троицы». Юстиниан — как бы предвозвестник или родоначальник длинной цепи «помазанников Божьих» в истории. Такое построение власти (римско-христианское) вдохнуло в деятельность Юстиниана широкую инициативу, сделало его волю притягательным центром и точкой приложения многих других энергий, благодаря чему царствование его достигло действительно значительных результатов. Он сам говорил: «Никогда до времени нашего правления Бог не даровал римлянам таких побед… Возблагодарите небо, жители всего мира: в ваши дни осуществилось великое дело, которого Бог признавал недостойным весь древний мир». Много зол Юстиниан оставил не излеченными, много новых бедствий породила его политика, но тем не менее величие его прославила почти при нём возникшая в различных областях народная легенда. Все страны, воспользовавшиеся впоследствии его законодательством, возвеличили его славу.Ив. Гревс. Юстириан Великий. статья в Энциклопедическом словаре Брокгауза и Ефрона. Государственные реформы thumb|right|250px|Юстиниан I. [[Мозаика церкви Сан-Витале в Равенне]] Одновременно с военными успехами Юстиниан занялся укреплением государственного аппарата и усовершенствовал налогообложение. Эти реформы были настолько непопулярными, что привели к восстанию «Ника», что чуть не стоило ему трона. Были произведены административные реформы: * Соединение гражданской и военной должностей. * запрещение платы за должности, повышение окладов чиновникам свидетельствуют о его стремлении ограничить произвол и коррупцию. * Чиновнику запрещалось покупать землю там где он служил. За то, что он часто работал по ночам, его прозвали «бессонным государем» ( ). Юридические реформы Одним из первых проектов Юстиниана была инициированная им чуть больше чем через полгода после вступления на престол масштабная юридическая реформа. Используя талант своего министра Трибониана, в 528 г. Юстиниан приказал полностью пересмотреть римское право, поставив целью сделать его таким же непревзойденным в формально-юридическом плане, каким оно было тремя столетиями раньше. Три основные составляющие римского права — Дигесты, Кодекс Юстиниана и Институции — были завершены в 534 г. Прагматичным решением 554 года Юстиниан ввёл использование своих законов в Италии. Именно тогда копии его кодификации римского права попали в Италию. Хотя они и не оказали немедленного влияния, один рукописный экземпляр Дигестов (его нашли позднее в Пизе, а затем он хранился во Флоренции) был использован в конце XI века для возрождения исследований римского права в Болонье. Экономические реформы Память В старой литературе часто именуется Юстинианом Великим. Православной церковью считается святым, также почитается некоторыми протестантскими церквямиIn the Eastern Orthodox Church, Justinian is commemorated on 14 November according to the Julian calendar, which currently equals to 27 November on the Gregorian calendar. He is commemorated on 14 November of the Calendar of Saints of the Lutheran Church - Missouri Synod and the Lutheran Church - Canada. Итоги правления Итог правления дяди пытался охарактеризовать император Юстин Второй «Мы нашли казну разоренной долгами и доведенной до крайней нищеты, и армию до такой степени расстроенной, что государство предоставлено беспрерывным нашествиям и набегам варваров»''Чекалова А. А.'' Прокопий Кесарийский: личность и творчество. по изданию «Прокопий Кесарийский. Война с персами. Война с вандалами. Тайная история». — М.: Наука, 1993 ISBN 5-02-009494-3 В Эпоху Просвещения преобладал отрицательный взгляд на итоги правления Юстиниана, одним из первых выраженный Монтескьё в его «Размышлениях о величии и падении римлян» (1734): Но дурное правление Юстиниана — его расточительность, притеснения, вымогательства, неистовое стремление к строительству, переменам, преобразованиям, — жестокое и слабое правление, ставшее ещё более тягостным вследствие его продолжительной старости, составляло действительное бедствие, смешанное с бесполезными успехами и суетной славой. По мнению Диля вторая часть правления императора ознаменована серьёзным ослаблением его внимания к государственным делам. Поворотными этапами в жизни царя стали заболевание чумой, которое Юстиниан перенес в 542 г, и смерть Федоры в 548 г. Однако есть и положительный взгляд на итоги правления Императора. Образ в литературе Панегирики До нашего времени дошли литературные произведения, написанные при жизни Юстиниана, в которых прославлялось либо его правление целиком, либо отдельные его достижения. Обычно к ним относят : «Увещевательные главы к императору Юстиниану» дьякона Агапита, «О постройках» Прокопия Кесарийского, «Экфрасис святой Софии» Павла Силенциария, «На землетрясения и пожары» Романа Сладкопевца и анонимный «Диалог о политической науке». В "Тайной истории" После смери императора Юстиниана Прокопий Кесарийский, современник василевса, резко изменил свое суждение о нем на противоположное, о чем свидетельствует описание нрава его в книге "Тайная история". Так Прокопий описывает умершего императора: "Итак, этот василевс исполнен хитрости, коварства, отличался неискренностью, обладал способностью скрывать свой гнев, был двуличен, опасен, являлся превосходным актером, когда надо было скрыть свои мысли, и умел проливать слезы не от радости или горя, но искусственно вызывая их в нужное время по мере необходимости... Неверный друг, неумолимый враг, страстно жаждущий убийств и грабежа, склонный к распрям, большой любитель нововведений и переворотов, легко податливый на зло, никакими советами не склоняемый к добру, скорый на замысел и исполнение дурного, о хорошем же даже слушать почитающий за неприятное занятие". Прокопий Кесарийский "Тайная история" гл. 8 ч. 24-26 И чуть далее там же: "Как же можно передать словами нрав Юстиниана? Этими и многими другими еще большими недостатками он обладал в степен, не соответствующей человеческому естеству. Но представляется, что природа, собрав у остальных людей все дурное в них, поместила собранное в душе этого человека... И если кто-нибудь захотел бы, измерив все, что выпало на долю римлян с самых ранних времен, соизмерить это с нынешними бедами, он обнаружил бы, что этим человеком было умерщвлено больше людей, чем за все предыдущее время". Там же, ч. 27-30. В «Божественной комедии» right|thumb|350px|[[Джованни ди Паоло, Юстиниан повествует об истории Римской империи]] Данте Алигьери, поместив Юстиниана в Рай, доверяет ему сделать исторический обзор Римской империи (Божественная комедия, Рай, песня 6). Согласно Данте, главными заслугами Юстиниана перед историей были реформа права, отречение от монофизитства и походы Велизария. Прочее * Николай Гумилев. [http://byzantion.ru/ltr/otr_tunika.html «Отравленная туника».] Пьеса. * Harold Lamb. [http://www.archive.org/details/theodoraandtheem008854mbp «Theodora and the Emperor».] Роман. * Михаил Казовский «Топот бронзового коня», исторический роман (2008) * Кей, Гай Гэвриел, дилогия «Сарантийская мозаика» — император Валерий II. * В. Д. Иванов. «Русь изначальная». Роман. Экранизация этого романа — фильм Геннадия Васильева «Русь изначальная» (СССР, 1985). Роль Юстиниана исполнил Иннокентий Смоктуновский. См. также * Институции Юстиниана Примечания Литература * * Ссылки * Византийский император Юстиниан: властитель из низов. Программа «Эха Москвы» из цикла «Всё так» Категория:Правители Европы VI века Категория:Умершие 14 ноября Категория:Умершие в 565 году Категория:Персонажи «Божественной комедии» Категория:Римские консулы VI века Категория:Юстиниан I Категория:Династия Юстиниана